I Let Him Walk Away
by KiraKure
Summary: Lovino- Italy Romano Feliciano- Italy Veneziano Antonio- Spain Gilbert- Prussia Lucio- HRE Ludwig- Germany Romeo- Seborga Note: This was also posted on my deviantART account; /art/I-Let-Him-Walk-Away-416199289 And my wattpad; /30867478-i-let-him-walk-away Enjoy!


**Note: The following story is a fan fiction for the anime series Hetalia and it is for the yaoi ship SpaMano which is the pairing of South Italy and Spain. This contains yaoi, which is guy x guy love. If don't like it, don't read.**

_Lovino Vargas had never been one who would openly admit his feelings, and he often found himself hurting the ones he loved without meaning to. Antonio Carriedo, on the other hand, had always been happy and often wasn't hurt by Lovino's constant name-calling. But that changed, one day, when they were sitting on Lovino's couch. They had been sitting apart a reasonable distance, until Antonio decided to break the distance between them buy hugging the Italian out of nowhere. "Agh! Bastard, let me go!" Lovino shouted, squirming out of the Spanish man's grip. "Loooviiii~ Let me hug you!" he pouted, "Don't call me that, dammit! I don't want you to touch me!" Now normally, this wouldn't have bothered Antonio. But something about the way Lovino had said it had worried him. "Wh..what's that mean?" he asked, tearing up slightly. "I mean, I don't want your hands touching me, bastard!" he groaned, rolling his eyes and ignoring the Spainard's tears. "Lovi...that...hurt..." he said, tears falling down his cheeks lightly. "Right in the kokoro..." Antonio said, wiping away the tears as he stood up. "Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it? Leave?" He said, rolling his eyes. The Spanish man was quiet for a while before nodding, "Si..actually... I will." he turned, beginning to walk to the door. "You won't leave, you'll do what you always do and come right back. You know it." Lovino huffed, still not believing him. "...No, Lovi.. not this time... I'll send someone for my things." Antonio said, turning the doornob and walking out. Lovino stared at the door in shock, not even believing it as the door closed. He stared at the door for hours like an idiot before he finally heard a knock. "Probably here to appologize." Lovino said, rolling his eyes and opening the door. To his surprise, it was actually Antonio's friend, Gilbert. "..What are you doing here, bastard?" Lovino asked, to which Gilbert sighed and shook his head. "I'm here to get Toni's things. You hurt him real bad this time. You should be ashamed.." Gilbert said, shaking his head in shame and walking past Lovino to get Antonio's things. After a while, Gilbert had taken all of Antonio's things and put them into a suitcase he had brought with him. Gilbert looked at Lovino once more before shaking his head again, then leaving. Again, Lovino stared at the door for hours like an idiot. And it all started when he let him walk away._

Lovino sighed, looking at the picture of him and Antonio that stood on the counter by the couch. He hated to admit it, but he missed the bastard. He wished he had stopped him, somehow, from leaving that day. Nearly a year ago, and he still found himself staring at the door for hours on end like an idiot, expecting Antonio to open the door and run into his arms like he always did. Ever since Spain had left, Lovino hadn't been taking care of himself well. Toni always reminded him. He reminded him about everything, and although it was annoying at the time he missed that now. He missed the Spainard's laugh, his smile, hell he even missed the daily hugs.. He didn't realize he was crying until the doorbell rang and he saw teardrops on the photo. He wiped them away and shouted, "Coming!" to the person at the door. He walked over and opened it, his brother there. Lovino hadn't seen his brother Feliciano since a month before Antonio left. He was on vacation in Germany with his boyfriend, so Lovino could only email him and call him. Since Feliciano last saw his big brother, he had grown a bit of a beard and his hair was longer and more messy. Lovino had also lost an unhealthy amount of weight, too. "F-fratello..." Feliciano stuttered, eyes wide at his brother. "Wh..what happened?" Feliciano wondered, and it was quiet for a moment. Then suddenly, Lovino burst out into tears as he stuttered out, "I-i...I l-let...him...walk away..."


End file.
